


I will make you famous

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin
Summary: It's a poem inspired by Jhin, a champion from League of Legend. When his teasers were revealed I was like, superinspired and HAD to write something about him. He deserves no less :)





	I will make you famous

„I will make you famous”  
Chilly tips upon your face  
Leave behind a foreign trace  
Coloring skin with opal white  
So it’ll shine brightly in the light

“You will be beautiful“  
A small brush in his hands  
Swaying around as if in dance  
Applying soft red on your jowls  
While the puppeteer scowls

“When they find you they will cry”  
Humming silently behind his mask  
Focusing solely on this task  
Increasing volume while combing your hair  
Deciding wisely what you will wear

“The composition needs something”  
Within his hand a glistening blade  
Razor-like and steel-made  
Tears running down your face, they are in vain  
The moment he whispers:” Beauty is pain.”

“Sing for me!”  
Knife arranged on your chilly peel  
Burning and agony is all you can feel  
Your crying mingles with his raising spree  
“I will touch your heart, you inspire me.”

© M.S.


End file.
